Why Kurt Hummel Avoids Making Out at Home
by Victoria1127
Summary: Finn catches Kurt and Jesse on his bed, which leads to Burt meeting Kurt's boyfriend for the first time.


For Maple Fabby

Finn didn't like the fact that I was dating Jesse, and I knew that for a fact.

"I have no respect for a guy who takes you out and manhandles you and makes you cream your jeans, Kurt. That's not the way to treat my little brother on the first date."

"Finn…" I patted his arm gingerly. "It wasn't our first date. He didn't manhandle me. And I'm older than you."

"No you aren't! I'm like a foot taller than you!"

"We were both born in 1994, Finn. I was born in April and you were born in October. I am six months older than you."

"I'm still taller."

I rolled my eyes. "You're right, I'm the little brother." Finn smiled triumphantly.

"I don't like him. And he better not mistreat you."

I hugged Finn. "I appreciate your concern. He's going to treat me right; I promise. Okay?"

Finn rested his head on top of mine. "Fine. But if I see him touching you in a way that makes me uncomfortable in any way, I'm going postal."

I grinned. Like that would ever happen.

…

"You are so hot!" Jesse squealed as I kissed his neck.

I loved this. I knew what I was good at, and it was kissing. "Mmm, so are you, sexy."

We were laying on Finn's bed, making out hot and heavy. Jesse peeled my sticky shirt off of my sweaty body and looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I can't say I didn't love it. I jerked his shirt off of him and fell onto his chest, enjoying the feel of my bare skin against his. He sucked and nibbled on my collarbone, leaving what was sure to become several lovely hickies. I reached for the button on his pants.

"SHIT A FUCKING WHORE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?"

"Finn!" I scrambled to grab my shirt and leaped off of his bed. Jesse remained where he was, laying on his back against Finn's pillows, pants unbuttoned and shirt nowhere to be found.

"This is…oh my God, why my bed, Kurt?" He looked at me, his face displaying confusion and slight disgust.

"We jumped on the first thing that we could both fit on." Jesse replied, snuggling himself against the headboard.

"Get off my bed, St. James." Finn snarled. "And get out of here."

"Finn, you have no right to kick Jesse out." Jesse did as he was told and stood, standing next to me and snaking an arm around my waist, finally resting his hand on my hip. "He has as much right to be here as any of your friends or girlfriends."

"Kurt…stay out of this for a minute." Finn held up a finger and walked over to Jesse and I, stopping inches from Jesse's face. I was about to tell him to leave him alone, but Jesse squeezed my hip, which I took to mean that he intended to handle this himself.

"What are your intentions with my brother?"

Jesse smiled. "I intend to love him and care for him."

"And what was the funny business with Kurt's pants when you took him out last time?"

"What can I say? Jizzing pants must run in the family. We were just talking and I kissed him and it happened. It was no big deal." Oh, God. _This literally could not get more embarrassing._

As soon as I thought it, I completely regretted it.

"Boys!" I heard Carole call down the stairs. "Dinner!"

Finn grinned maniacally. "Looks like Burt can make the final call, here."

Jesse and I quickly put our shirts back on and headed up the stairs. When Carole's eyes landed on Jesse, she was visibly surprised, but she quickly plastered on a smile. "Hey, honey. I'm Carole, Kurt and Finn's mom." She held out her hand and Jesse took it.

"I'm Jesse." He kissed the back of her hand delicately. She positively swooned. I grinned; Finn groaned. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

"Oh!" She gaped for a moment, trying to find the right words. Finally, she said, "Would you like to join us for dinner? I made plenty, and I'm sure Burt would love to meet you."

I was shaking my head NO violently, no doubt messing up my already touseled hair. Jesse ignored me. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Hummel. I would be honored."

We were all sitting at the table when Dad walked in. He looked at Jesse and half-smiled. "I've seen you before. Are you on the football team with Finn?"

Oh, God. Worst assumption ever.

Jesse stood to shake my dad's hand. "No sir, Mr. Hummel. I'm Jesse St. James from Carmel High. My school's Glee club competed against McKinley's at regionals."

"Oh, okay." He looked very confused now. He sat at his plate and began to eat. "So…you're friends with Finn and Kurt?"

Finn's eyes gleamed with pure joy. I cursed him deep inside my head. "Finn is an acquaintance of mine, yes. I am Kurt's new boyfriend."

Dad's fork stopped inches from his mouth. He looked at Jesse hard, like he was speaking a language he didn't understand. "I…see…" Dad mumbled. He finally shoveled his fork into his mouth. There was silence at the table.

Carole suddenly smiled brightly. "So, Jesse, how long have you and Kurt been seeing each other?"

Jesse swallowed his mouthful of food and wiped the corners of his mouth daintily. "We've been on two dates, but we've been an item for about three weeks now."

"It's really funny," Finn laughed bitterly.

"What's funny?" Dad asked. I was going to murder Finn.

"The fact that Jesse is dating my brother after he just broke up with Rachel. It's like he's making the rounds with everyone in my life. How weird is that?"

Dad started to choke on his food. Once he had calmed down enough to speak, he said, "You're the little jerk that stole Rachel from Finn?"

"I am that same jerk, sir, yes. But I would prefer that you call me Jesse."

My dad was seething. I shot a dirty look at Finn. "Dad, please calm down. Jesse is a good guy. FINN is just upset because he doesn't trust Jesse."

"I don't blame him! This little bastard—"

"Burt!" Carole chastised.

"I think you need to leave." My dad said with a sense of finality in his voice.

"Burt, hold on a minute. That's not really necessa—" Finn said.

"Stay out of this, Finn." Dad pointed at Jesse. "Get out of my house."

"If Jesse leaves, I'm leaving with him."

"The hell you are!" I had never seen Dad like this before.

I took Jesse's hand and walked out the door. We both got into his car. Before Jesse started the car, I got a text from Finn.

_I'm sorry. Don't leave yet. I'm working on Burt._

I sighed and told Jesse. We decided we would wait in the driveway until we got news.

Jesse took my hand and looked at me. He was positively adorable. "You know that I love you."

I gulped. "You love me? Really?"

"Sweetheart, if I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting outside your house in my car, waiting for your dad to stop hating me."

My heart positively melted. "I love you too, Jesse."

I climbed into his lap and began to kiss him. We stayed like that a long time. I don't know how long; the windows were fogged over when we heard a knock on the window. It was Finn.

"Hey, lovebirds…Burt has calmed down some. I told him you were an okay guy." He looked at Jesse. "You owe me big time. Burt wants to talk to you inside, alone."

Jesse took a deep breath. "Thanks, man." He went inside, leaving me and Finn standing in the driveway.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I really do."

"Well, if you're going to give him a real chance, I guess I will too...but…"

"But?"

"Just stay off my bed, okay?"

I laughed. "Deal."

"You're such a trip, dude."

"Hey…what did you say to Dad?"

"I told him that we needed to trust your judgement. And I told him that he always said he would support you and he needed to start practicing what he preached. And he agreed with me and asked me if I really thought he was good for you."

"And you said?"

Finn grinned at me. "I told him that if I didn't, I would have killed him already."

I wrapped my arms around Finn and hugged him. "Thanks, Finn. You're a pretty good big brother."

"Dude. You're older than me. Get it right!" He fake-punched my arm. Jesse emerged from the house.

"I see you came out alive."

"I see Finn didn't murder you."

Finn turned to Jesse and shook his hand. "Take care of him or I'll murder you."

"Yes, sir." Finn went inside. "Finn is really scarier than your dad."

I shook my head. "They both just really care for me, that's all."

"I know." He kissed me. I buried my face in his chest. "Oh, by the way…your dad invited me to sing karaoke at your house with the family next week."

_Holy shit._


End file.
